Chucky
Charles Lee "Chucky" Ray ist der tituläre Hauptantagonist von Chucky Franchise. Er ist Tiffanys Ex-Ehemann, Glen und Glendas Vater und Andy Barclays Erzfeind und ehemaliger "bester Freund". Geschichte Vergangenheit Als Kind hatte Chucky ein schwieriges Leben. Seine irisch-amerikanische Mutter war von einer wohlhabenden Familie gekommen und war ein Barkeeper und Tänzerin, aber weil sie ein Zwerg war, machten sich andere Kinder lustig über Chucky. Um es noch schlimmer zu machen, war sein österreichisch-amerikanischer Vater ein wütender Alkoholiker, der ihn und seine Mutter missbrauchte. Chucky - Die Mörderpuppe thumb|left|212px|Chuckys ursprünglicher Mensch, Charles Lee Ray. Während er von Chicago-Morddetektiv Mike Norris verfolgt wird, wird Charles Lee Ray von ihm tödlich erschossen. Bevor er stirbt, nimmt Charles in einem Spielzeugladen Deckung und findet Kisten von "Good Guy" -Puppen und nutzt ein Voodoo-Ritual, um seine Seele in eine der Puppen zu verwandeln. Das Geschäft wird dann vom Blitz getroffen und es brennt auf den Boden. Später am Morgen, erzählt der 6-jährige Andy Barclay seiner verwitweten Mutter Karen Barclay, dass er eine Good Guy Puppe für seinen Geburtstag wünscht, nachdem er einen Fernsehapparat für ihn beobachtet hat. Karen kauft nicht den vollen Preis, kauft Karen eine gestohlene Puppe von einem Straßenhändler, der die gleiche Puppe ist, die Charles Lee Ray früher seine Seele übertragen hatte. In dieser Nacht, als Andy mit der Puppe spielt (die sich durch das Sprechen der Puppe als "Chucky" vorgestellt hat), schilt Karen's Freundin Maggie Peterson, die ihren Neffen Andy babysittet, für die Abendnachrichten Chucky vor dem Fernseher. Als Andy versucht Maggie zu erzählen, dass er Chucky nicht vor den Fernseher gestellt hat, glaubt sie ihm nicht. Maggie wird dann bösartig mit einem Spielzeughammer geschlagen und fällt aus dem Fenster der Wohnung und fällt mehrere Geschichten unten zu ihrem Tod. Die Identität des Mörders ist zweideutig. Als Chucky ihn ans Herz gewinnt, hat er Chucky getötet, obwohl er Chuckys Entscheidung verteidigt, dass Chucky ihm sagte, dass Maggie eine echte Schlampe sei und dass sie "das bekommen habe, was sie verdient hat". Am nächsten Tag besucht Andy, anscheinend auf Chuckys Antrag, das Haus von Eddie Caputo, dem Komplize von Charles Lee Ray, der während der Polizei verraten und ihn in den Tod geführt hat. Chucky wird als lebendig. Er schleicht sich in Eddies Haus und bläst die Kontrollleuchte auf dem Herd aus und dreht das Gas auf; Eddie, in panischer Selbstverteidingung, feuert seine Waffe und das Haus explodiert und tötet ihn. Später geben die Behörden Andy in eine psychiatrische Station, nachdem er in der Nähe des Tatortes gefunden wurden. Karen glaubt, dass die Puppe der wahre Schuldige ist, nachdem sie droht erkannt hat, dass seine Batterien noch nie eingelegt worden sind und sie droht, ihn in den Kamin zu werfen, wenn er sich ihr nicht zeigt. Chucky kommt lebend in ihren Detective Norris, die jetzt Maggies Tod untersucht. Obwohl er anfangs zweifelt an ihrer Geschichte, der Obdachlose, der Karen verkaufte die Puppe bestätigt, dass er es aus dem verbrannten Spielzeuggeschäft, wo Charles Lee Ray getötet wurde abgerufen. Norris wird ein fester Gläubiger, nachdem er von Chucky in seinem Auto angegriffen wird und überlebt nur durch Schießen der Puppe. thumb|left|150px|Chucky mit Voodoo zu quälen und zu töten John. Chucky trifft später John Aelsop Bishop, früher bekannt als Doctor Death, seine Voodoo-Lehrer aus den vergangenen Jahren, und fragt, warum seine Schusswunde geblutet. John, unter Folter über Voodoo-Puppe, informiert ihn, dass sein Körper langsam zu dem eines Menschen wird und dass er bald in den Körper der ersten Person, die er sich enthüllt, Das ist Andy. Offensichtlich bemerkte er, dass er "sechs Jahre alt wieder zu bekommen," Chucky sticht die Voodoo-Puppe in der Brust und verlässt John zu sterben. Karen und Detective Norris, nach den Leads von Charles Lee Ray Fall Datei finden John, wie er sterbt und erhalten Anweisungen, wie man Chucky töten, obwohl Chucky ist eine Puppe, ist sein Herz voll menschlich und anfällig für tödliche Verletzungen. Chucky tötet den Kopfarzt, Dr. Ardmore, während Andy aus der psychiatrischen Einheit entflieht. Die Behörden glauben, Andy den Arzt getötet, während Flucht. Mike und Karen eilen zurück in die Wohnung und hoffen, dass Andy da ist. Chucky erreicht die Wohnung, wo Andy ist und schlägt ihn bewusstlos mit einem Baseballschläger, bevor er die gleiche Beschwörung zu stehlen seine Seele. Nach einem längeren Kampf wird Chucky von Karen in den Kamin geworfen hat. Andy und Karen, denke, Chucky ist tot, gehen Sie zu den verletzten Mike Norris zu helfen. Nachdem Andy den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten unter dem Waschbecken bekommt, entdeckt er, dass Chucky weg ist. Sehr verbrannt, aber lebendig, Chucky jagt nach Andy und Karen, die sich im Schlafzimmer verbarrikadieren; Karen schießt ihn mehrmals, verfehlt sein Herz, aber lenkt seinen Kopf, einen Arm und ein Bein auf dem Flur. Namedem Norris-Partner, Jack Santos, ankommt, versuchen die zerstreute Puppe Teile versuchen, unter Anleitung von Chuckys schreienden, abgetrennten Kopf angreifen. Karen, anthumb|192px|Chucky erschossen zu Tode. Johns letzte Worte erinnernd, erzählt Mike, um Chucky im Herzen zu schießen. Norris tut dies und macht einen direken Treffer, tötet Chucky, wieder. Ein Krankenwagen kommt, um Mike ins Krankenhaus zu bringen. Karen und Jack helfen Mike zu Fuß aus der Tür, aber Andy bleibt und schaut über die Überreste der verbrannten Chucky. Karen kehrt zurück und führt Andy aus dem Zimmer und schaltet das Licht aus. Andy dreht sich um, um Chucky ein letztes Mal anzusehen, bevor er geht. Chucky 2 - Die Mörderpuppe ist wieder da thumb|165px|Chuckys Auferstehung Zwei Jahre nach den Ereignidden des ersten Films reparierte Play Pals Toys die verbrannte Chucky-Puppe und beharrte darauf, dass es nichts falsch mit ihr, während Andy gesendet wurde, um Pflege zu pflegen, weil seine Mutter in ein psychiatrisches Krankenhaus für psychiatrische Evaluierung für die Unterstützung gesendet wurde Bis Andys Zeugnis auf Chucky. Als die Arbeiter bei Play Pals Chucky manuell neu bauten, wurde der gefürchtete Lakeshore Strangler wiederbelebt. Später in dieser Nacht wurde Chucky vom Assistenten des CEOs mitgenommen, ohne zu wissen, dass Chucky wirklich lebendig war. Als er einen Anruf von seiner Freundin fragte, ob er den Wodka für ihr 2-Wochen-Jubiläum erinnerte. Er antwortete mit einem Ja, legte auf und zog wütend in den Spirituosenladen. Als er aus dem Auto stieg, erhielt Chucky das Telefon und rief das Waisenhaus an und fragte, ob Andy da sei. Sie sagten nein, sondern fragten auch, wer er sei, und er antwortete: "Das ist sein Onkel, Charles." Als der Mann zurück zum Auto kam, irritierte, dass Goldkarten nie im Spirituosenladen akzeptiert wurden, wurde er von Chucky angegriffen. Chucky zwang ihn, das Auto zu parken, wo er ihn mit einer Plastiktüte tötete. Chucky fand seinen Weg zu Andys neuem Haus, im Besitz von Phil und Joanne Simpson, und zerstörte Andys Tommy Good Guy Puppe mit Joannes chinesischer Figur. Die Figur wurde auch in dem Prozess zerstört, was dazu führte, dass Andy und seine ältere Schwester, Kyle, sich auf den Grund gelegt hatten. Chucky 3 thumb|173px|Chuckys bleibt. Acht Jahre wahre vergangen, und Play Pals, Inc. hatte endlich geheilt von der schlchten Öffentlichkeit, mit der es zu tun hatte. Sie nutzten Chuckys Leiche als Schimmel für die neue Serie von Good Guy Dolls aus den 1990er Jahren, die seine Seele von der Leiche auf eine brandneue Puppe übertrug und ihn wieder lebendig machte. Chucky und seine Braut Tiffany, eine ehemalige Geliebte und Henochfrau von Charles Lee Ray, erwirbt Chuckys Überreste (Chucky wurde am Ende von Chucky 3 gehackt) nach Bestechung und später ermordet ein Polizist, der die zerstückelten "Good Guy" Puppe Teile aus einem Beweisschließfach entfernt Indem er ihm die Kehle zusetzte. Als er annahm, dass Ray die Seele war, um die Puppe noch zu bewohnen, griff Tiffany Chucky grob stichlang zusammen und reenacts das Voodoo-Ritual, das Ray vor einem Jahrzehnt in der Puppe einflößte. thumb|162px|Chucky, von Tiffany fixiert. Obwohl ihre Chants zunächst keine Ergebnisse erzielen, entsteht Chucky unerwartet zum Leben und tötet Tiffanys goth-wannabe abmirer, Damien, quält ihn, indem er sein labret Piercing zerreißt, während seine Hände und Füße sein, und erstickt ihn mit einem Kissen, während Tiffany mit wacht Aufregung. Tiffany und Chucky kommen dann in ein Argument, weil Tiffany glaubte, Chucky wünschte, sie zu heiraten, während immer noch einen Diamantring einmal gehörte dem früheren Opfer Vivian Van Pelt, der tötet wurde und in einem Fluss von Chucky während seiner Tage als die berüchtigten Lakeshore Strangler und Dass sie es auf einem Mantel die Nacht seines Todes und niemals fand und nahm es nie ab. Nach dem Lernen hatte er nicht die Absicht, dies zu tun, Tiffany wirft ihn in einen Laufstall, den sie für ein Kinderzimmer gebaut und verriegelt ihn darin. Sie dann später gibt ihm eine weitere Puppe in einem Brautkleid mit dem gleichen Diamantring entfernt von ihrem Finger, um ihn zu verspotten. Während Tiffany fernsieht, während er ein Bad nimmt, entkommt Chucky, indem er durch das Holz des Spielstiftes mit dem Diamantteil des Ringes schneidet und sie tötet, indem er den Fernseher in das Bad drückt. Dann, mit dem gleichen Voodoo-Zauber, Chucky gewinnt weitere Rache an Tiffany durch die Übertragung ihrer Seele in eine weibliche Puppe, so dass sie fühlen konnte, was Chucky als durch eine lebende Puppe. Chucky, der immer noch bereit ist, wieder Mensch zu werden, konstruiert einen Plan mit Tiffany, um ein Amulett zu finden, das das Herz von Damballa bekannt ist, das nach dem Voodoo-Himmelgott benannt wurde, dessen ganzer Name der extrem wichtige Teil des Seelentransfer-Zaubers ist, der von Chucky mehrmals benutzt wird In der Vergangenheit, da er zuerst den Spruch als Charles Lee Ray. Chucky erklärte auch, dass er den Talisman um seinen Hals die gleiche Nacht trug, dass er niedergeschossen und es war derzeit mit seiner menschlichen Leiche in Hackensack, New Jersey begraben. Sie plante, die Körper von Tiffany's Nachbar Jesse und seine Freundin Jade als Mittel zu verwenden, um wieder in ihr normales Leben zurückzukehren. Tiffany schickt Jesse eine Nachricht, die ihn bittet, die beiden Puppen nach New Jersey gegen Bargeld zu nehmen. Jesse überzeugt Jade, mit ihm zu gehen und hilft ihr zu packen. Inzwischen bricht Jade's Polizeibeamte Onkel Warren in Jesse's Auto und pflanzt eine Tüte Marihuana, um Jesse zu rahmen, den er nicht mag. Chucky und Tiffany töten ihn, indem er einen Airbag anlegt, um Nägel ins Gesicht zu stürzen. Nachdem die Puppen den Körper unter dem Rücksitz verstecken, kehren Jesse und Jade zurück und beginnen ihre Reise. Außerhalb eines Convenience-Store, werden sie über gezogen von Officer "Needlenose" Norton, die Jesse sucht für die gepflanzten Drogen sucht. Nachdem er es gefunden hat, geht er zu seinem Wagen, um Warren zu melden. Während dieser Zeit kriecht Chucky vorbei und schiebt ein Tuch in Nortons Gasbehälter und leuchtet es. Norton wird getötet, wenn sein Auto explodiert und, die Explosion zu sehen, Jesse und Jade fliehen aus der Szene. Bald halten sie an einer Hochzeitskapelle / Hotel und sind verheiratet. Während dieser Zeit versucht Jade Onkel, noch am Leben, versucht wegzulaufen, aber ist mehrfach in den Rücken von gestochen. Während im Hotel treffen Jesse und Jade ein Konkünstlerpaar Russ und Diane, die Jesses Geld stehlen. Als die Verbrecher Sex in ihrem Zimmer haben, Tiffany, die gesehen hatte, wie sie Jesse Geld und sagte, wie die Frau Chuckys Baby Der Film öffnet die Nacht Jesse und Jade heiraten in Chuckys Baby als die zweite Parodie von Kuck mal, wer da spricht! in der Chucky-Serie, wo Chuckys Sperma erreichen Tiffanys Ei und ein Baby ist konzipiert und gewachsen im Laufe der Zeit. Am Ende der Szene geht das Baby durch den Geburtskanal, wie im letzten Moment in der Braut von Chucky gesehen. Curse of Chucky Cult of Chucky Zählung der Toten *Vivian Van Pelt: Erdrosselt und dann in einen See geworfen. Erwähnt. *Daniel Pierce: Ertrank. Erwähnt. *Maggie Peterson: Throwed Hammer in die Augen, die sie zu ihrem Tod aus dem nahe gelegenen Fenster fallen lassen. *Eddie Caputo: Verbrannt von einer Kugel-erzeugten Gasexplosion. *John Bishop: Voodoo stechend. *Dr. Philip Ardmore: Von einem Zapper Helmet getötet. *Arbeiter #1: Im Todesspiel des Play Pals' Manufacturing Observation Room wurde es elektrocuted. *Mattson: Erstickend mit einem Plastikbeutel beim Fahren eines Autos. *Miss Kettlewell: Schwer geschlagen zu Tode mit einem Lineal. *Phil Simpson: Neck Snap nach dem Sturz in den Keller. *Joanne Simpson: Halsschlitz. Offscreen. *Grace Poole: Stach in der Brust im Waisenhaus nach der Kommissionierung Chucky up. *Arbeiter #2: Augen verkrustet mit dem Good Guys Eye Filler Maschine. *Christopher Sullivan: Stranguliert mit Yo-Yo. *Müllmann: Zerdrückt in seinem Müllwagen. *Colonel Cochran: Herzangriff auf Chucky sehen. *Sergeant Botnick: Schlitzhals mit Rasierer. *Brett Campbell Shelton: Getötet von einer der wirklichen Kugeln, die Chucky in das Gewehr der Soldaten eingesetzt. *Harold Whitehurst: Springt auf eine geworfene Granate von Chucky, um alle anderen zu retten. *Wächter des Karnevals: Getötet möglicherweise durch Schuss. Offscreen. *Damien Baylock: Erstickt mit Kissen. *Tiffany Ray (Mensch): Electrocuted zum Tod in der Badewanne nach Chucky schob einen Fernseher in ihm. *Chief Warren Kincaid: Stach in Jesses Lieferwagen. *Officer Norton: Getötet innerhalb Polizeiwagens durch Explosion. *David Plummens: Freaks aus sehen Chucky und Tiffany und wird von Lastwagen überfahren.# *RV Eigentümer: Schuss in den Kopf von Chucky und / oder Tiffany. Offscreen. *Friedhof Hausmeister: Shot in den Kopf. *Tiffany Ray (Puppe): Gesteckt im Magen mit einem Messer. *Tonu Gardna: Verkabelt durch Draht mit Tiffany. *Rettungsschwimmer: Begraben im Sand. Offscreen. *Taxifahrer: Ran über Taxi. Offscreen. *Bürger #1: Ran über Bus. Offscreen. *Bürger #2: Hung von Tower durch Seil. Offscreen. *Bürger #3: Arme schneiden ab und fielen von der Klippe. Offscreen. *Pizza Lieferung Mann: Getötet mit einem Elektrowerkzeug. Offscreen. *Tony Gardner: Enthauptung mit Tiffany unter Verwendung eines Rasierkabels. *Britney Spears: Ran off die Straße mit dem gestohlenen Hummer-Fahrzeug von Red Man und ihr Auto explodierte. *drei Männer: Machete im Kopf, erstickte Tasche und hinten mit Schnitzgabel. Offscreen. *Stan Franklin: Getötet, indem er Jennifer Tilly von einem von Chucky geworfenen Messer rettet. *Jennifer Tilly (Puppe): Axe zum Kopf. *Glen Ray: Möglicherweise vom Ersticken mit Chuckys Arm getötet. *Sarah Pierce: Stabbed in den Magen mit Schere. Offscreen. *Vater Frank: Getötet über Autounfall nach Einnahme Ratte Gift gegossen von Chucky auf sein Abendessen. *Jill: Electrocuted zum Tod, nachdem Chucky einen Eimer des Wassers auf den elektrischen Stecker zum Laptop drückt *Barb Pierce: Stach in ihrem linken Auge. *Ian Pierce: Axe zum Kiefer. *Alices Großmutter: Mit einem Plastikbeutel erstickt. Galerie Chucky_Child's_Play.jpg 151419_chucky_l.jpg|Chucky versucht, Andy zu besitzen. Child's_Play_Artwork.jpg Chucky_loud_up_a_gun_with_real_bullet.jpg|Chuckys böses Grinsen Chucky_hold_a_gun.jpg|Chucky hält eine Pistole Childs-play-chucky-image.jpeg|Chuckys neuer Look en:Chucky pl:Chucky pt-br:Chucky Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filmbösewicht Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Besessenes Objekt Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Schurke aus Horror